


Down Time

by Estalfaed



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mass Effect 3, No Smut, Rare Pairings, Romance, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estalfaed/pseuds/Estalfaed
Summary: It had started with careful banter between the two of them, post mission when Shepard was usually screaming at the council or pining Liara down for a kiss. Snickers hidden behind armored hands, eyes glinting with held in laughter meeting, simple stuff. Banter slowly shifted into gentle ribbing, casual flirting and quiet evenings shared over cups of steaming coffee.Eventually Kaidan had worked up the nerve to ask him out for drinks, and with a brilliant smile Steve said yes.





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IllusiveSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/gifts).



> A treat for the wonderful IllusiveSoul! I hope you enjoy this little thing! You rock!

Down **Time**

\----------------------------

The shuttle shook and Kaidan felt it in his bones, in the way it lanced up his spine and right into his skull, whatever inertial dampeners the _Kodiak_ had couldn’t handle the impact. He felt the telltale throb of an oncoming migraine pulse in response and the biotic silently cursed his faulty implant for what was probably the hundred thousandth time, give or take a couple thousand.

“Sorry about the rough exit folks, but we broke atmo and should be smooth sailing from here.” Steve Cortez’s smooth voice soothed over some of Kaidan’s frayed edges. “Took some damage on the rear thrusters and I rerouted power from the dampeners to compensate. Eta to _Normandy_ in ten.”

Thankfully they were on the back end of the mission, the Cerberus squad wreaking havoc on an Alliance data facility dead and waiting for the clean-up crew. Damn he hated those Cerberus bastards.

Kaidan’s gut twisted as he visualized the victims of Cerberus’s madness. The facility itself had been manned by a small crew, just a few soldiers and half a dozen scientists. For all appearances sake, it should have been too small time to even be a blip on the radar. The entire crew had been brutally massacred, executed with ruthless abandon. No survivors. Fuck he hated that. Getting there too late, unable to save a single life. His stomach clenched again and pulsed in time with pain in his head. Kaidan gritted his teeth and took a steadying breath through his nose.

“We did what we could Kaidan. No use overthinking and beating yourself up about it.” Shepard was giving him that look, the one that implied he was being and idiot.

The biotic shrugged and offered a rueful smile. “Can’t help it, you know that. I know we took those Cerberus bastards down, I know we secured the facility and the data they were after. I know we did some _good_ here. Yet that will be cold comfort to the families of those soldiers and scientists.”

He let out a deep sigh and his shoulders slumped. “If they’re even alive,” he whispered under his breath.

Shepard nodded but chose not to respond, instead focusing on the blinking omni-tool indicating a new priority message. Kaidan took the moment to collect himself and try to calm down and popped his medication. It made him drowsy, but since they were done, he was ok to use it.

Steve’s voice broke over the coms again, sure and smooth. “ _Normandy_ , approaching starboard side, requesting docking, over.”

“Hey Cortez, got you and that hunk of junk on the radar, coordinates locked. Docking access granted. Over.”

“I’d insult your ship back Joker but I’m rather fond of EDI. Plus she could kick my ass, so I’ll let that one slide.”

Kaidan let out a low chuckle and felt that familiar wash of fondness flow through him. Steve had been wary of him at first, not that Kaidan blamed him. Shepard in all her fiery temper had nearly told him to fuck off when he asked to board the _Normandy_ again after the Citadel Coup. She had relented, just barely. The crew had given him a wide berth at first, only Liara really welcoming him back like the dear friend that she was. It had been a lonely first few weeks.

It had started with careful banter between the two of them, post mission when Shepard was usually screaming at the council or pining Liara down for a kiss. Snickers hidden behind armored hands, eyes glinting with held in laughter meeting, simple stuff. Banter slowly shifted into gentle ribbing, casual flirting and quiet evenings shared over cups of steaming coffee.

Eventually Kaidan had worked up the nerve to ask him out for drinks, and with a brilliant smile Steve said yes.

Purgatory wasn’t really his style, but Steve had seemed excited about the prospect, so Purgatory it was. The loud music and technicolor lights would play havoc with his head, but if he wore glasses he might be able to get away with just a headache and not a full blown migraine. He would look like a tool, but he hoped Steve would forgive that knowing the reasons behind it.

They were due back to the citadel after this mission. It would take half a day of travel or more depending on Reaper forces and occupied relays, but then it was two days shore leave and hopefully a successful date for the two of them.

Plenty of time to rest and hopefully knock out the budding migraine before it kicked his ass.

The shuttle docked smoothly and after the cargo bay re-pressurized they unloaded with a hurry. Shepard shoved her armor in a bin designated for cleaning and repairing before running off to the lift to do god knew what. Hopefully the message wasn’t another emergency and would delay shore leave.

Kaidan removed his armor more slowly, a new game he had started to tease Cortez now that he knew the interest was there and it was mutual. Steve would do a few routine checks on the Kodiak’s systems and then depart the shuttle. If it happened to be at the exact same time Kaidan was dressed down to his exceedingly tight under suit, the top half pulled down to expose his shoulders and strong back, if it happened to be at the exact moment he bent over to unlock his boots, well, timing was _everything_.

Steve’s steps had paused and after a minute, one long tantalizing minute, where Kaidan made sure to fiddle with the locking mechanisms of his boots, Cortez cleared his throat and scurried off to his terminal.

A satisfied smirk danced along the edges of Kaidan’s lips as he slipped out of his boots and stored them in a separate bin for cleaning. He took a moment to stretch his arms above his head, leaning back slightly so his flat stomach was adequately exposed and let out a contented sigh when he felt something pop back into place.

“Shit.” Steve’s curse echoed in the empty cargo bay and Kaidan let out a laugh when he saw the man scrambling to clean up the mug of coffee he spilt all over the terminal.

Taking pity on the poor man he made his way over to help Steve with the mess as he was partially the reason for it. He grabbed a rag that was handy and dabbed gently at the hardware, careful to not push any of the liquid into any cracks. Luckily the interface was all holographic touch and built to be durable to hazardous materials. Spilled coffee was hardly hazardous. They bumped hands and shoulders more than once and Kaidan felt a rush of desire settle heavily in his gut and a flush creep up his neck. He was all too suddenly aware that he was in a skin tight suit sporting a semi that Steve had yet to notice.

“Thanks Kaidan,” Steve mumbled, unable to make eye contact and instead focusing on rebooting the terminal in front of them. “I appreciate the assist.”

Kaidan cleared his throat and rested his hands against his stomach, the rag tactfully hiding his hard on from sight. “Seemed pretty distracted, Steve. Something on your mind?”

The other man chuckled and shook his head softly, finally willing to meet Kaidan’s gaze, and damn but Steve had the prettiest eyes. Brilliant and calm, hinting at a kind heart and a gentle soul. Kaidan resisted the urge to reach out and kiss him. Later, he told himself.

“Oh I was definitely distracted, alright.” Steve smirked and poked Kaidan in the gut, earning himself a surprised oof from the biotic. “You know exactly by what.”

The older man rubbed his stomach in mock pain before giving a low chuckle. “We still on for that date?”

“Mhmm.” Steve nodded, “Looking forwar…”

“Major Alenko, report to the bridge immediately.” EDI’s voice chimed over the intercom and Kaidan frowned. He gave himself a once over and Steve sniggered quietly. With a sigh Kaidan dropped the towel, reaching to pull up his suit and adjust himself and Cortez stopped laughing and swallowed heavily.

“I uh…I…” Steve stopped and cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from Kaidan’s crotch with a chagrined grin. “I’ll see you later, alright?”

“Y-yeah. Once I’ve figured out what Shepard wants and I’m showered and dressed decent, heh.”

“Sounds like a plan, Major.” Steve reached out and grasped the light fabric of Kaidan’s under suit to pull him close, and with only slightly trembling hands reached out to cup his face and lean in for a kiss, halting just before their lips pressed together. A way out, if Kaidan wanted to take it.

He didn’t.


End file.
